Palteono
Palteono (Drahuun for 'home') is a Human colony in the Large Magellanic Cloud, it is currently the only Human colony in the LMC and outside the Milky Way Galaxy. It's capital is Palutena. Races Palteono houses several sapient species. *Humans: The Humans founded the colony with the aid of the Drahoni government. *Drahoni: The Drahoni began a small migration towards Palteono as merchants told of the beauty of Palteono, now the Drahoni population outmatches the Human's. *Xzeron: The Xzeron have a small embassy here and mostly do exploration tasks for the Humans, they also serve as security against crime and have built a base on Palteono's moon, Raszhok. Ecosystem Palteono has several ecosystems, jungles, deserts, arctic areas and lush forrests. Continents Merovanas Adrasz Czi Acrusz Venyothar Oceans Leev Ocean Frozen Sea Mountain Ranges Menosz Vilvor Torvhan Islands Trinity Islands Merg Merg is the northern island of the Trinity Islands, it contains some gold and diamond mines but has no other features. Most of it's fauna was taken care of by a company. Bot Bot is the southwestern island of the Trinity Islands, due to it's location it is perfect to serve as a port for ships headed towards the western parts of Adrasz or Venyothar. The port was built by the Xzeron and contains a space elevator, it was the second elevator made on Palteono. Vezel Vezel is the southeastern and the largest island of the Trinity Islands, many fields have been built here to cultivate crops for the Drahoni working on the off-shore facilities. Other geographic features Rivers Yortham The Yortham is a river flowing through Merovanas, it is the only river and contains the biggest sweet water concentration of that continent. Artificial Landmarks Yortham Delta The Yortham Delta was created by a Drahoni company who made a dam to make the water level rise and burst out it's boundaries flooding the surrounding area, many new smaller rivers were made this way and created the Delta as it is today. History Cradle Project The Cradle Project, often refered to as 'Project Hope' by the Drahoni Humans was a succesful plan to find a nearby habitable planet for the bio-engineered clones of Humans the Drahoni found. A frigate with a crew consisting mostly of humans and some Drahoni navigators and Xzeron Yerghems as security, was used to find this planet. After 4 weeks they had found a planet suitable for Human life and landed to investigate the surface, they found an exotic world lush with life on one side and a vast dry desert on the other side. The Human pioneer team acknowledged the suitability and declared it a Human colony. The planet was called Palteono, Drahuun for 'home'. After the founding of the colony, which was called Palutena and serves as the capital of the planet, it took 52 years before the other Humans still in Drahoni space were shipped over as they had to build roads, residences and water supplying facilities first. After quite some while the planet gained fame as a wonder of life starting a small migration of Drahonis, the government of the colony, at that time a tribunal of the most important Humans in the colony, declared the city open for Drahoni immigrants. New buildings were made with the architecture being a mix between Human and Drahoni culture, most of the Drahoni buildings were placed at the side of the colony at the Kimjary Waterfalls which overlooks the entire colony. Most of these Drahoni invested in the colony making it rich and enabled them to spread their borders and improve the life of it's inhabitants. When the colony reached a population of 575 Humans the government was changed, it switched from a tribunal to a more monarchic society with a count ruling the colony. The first count was Tjeerd van Frieshem. Tjeerd allowed more Drahoni to settle on the planet making him not so loved by the Human population as the Drahoni demanded influence in the city's progress. The count gave in to the Human opinion and allowed more Drahoni to land, but settle on another location, they made their own city where they built a spaceport and many residential areas. The city was owned by a Drahoni representative of King Tiberychaam Wirsdakh but still had to listen to the orders of count Tjeerd. On the other side of the planet industrial Drahoni companies illegaly set up drilling sites for the vast resources hidden underneath the sand. Count Tjeerd ordered it to be shut down until he gives his permission to drill there. He helped a competetive company by giving them permission ad giving them the exact same spot the first company had been working on, their buildings and installations were still here and Tjeerd forbade all kinds of operations, forcing them to sell their materials for a cheap price to the competitors. By doing this Tjeerd had completed an agreement with a company that 35% of all income of the resources on this planet are for the Human colonists making them even richer. Tjeerd also asked this company to build domes around their sites to keep the poisonous gasses from spreading too far. When the colony had paid their debts to the Drahoni government they were free to do as they wanted and thus ended the Cradle Project. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri Category:Planets